


Merlins Execution

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Dark Arthur, Execution, Hate Sex, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Not Beta Read, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Slavery, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Arthur, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-21 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: So this is my first fic so pls be kind. READ THE TAGS! Do not read if any of these offend you. Also the fic was not beta-read and English is not my first language.PORN WITH PLOT-Arthur finds out about Merlin being a wizard and lying to him. He is furious and decides to teach his servant a lesson by not protecting him from his father’s law. Merlin is to be executed the next day. Arthur is visiting Merlin in his cell to get revenge.Also I suck at summary’s!





	1. 1

When Arthur finds out about Merlin he can’t believe it. How could his servant who he considered to be a friend lied to him. Arthur decides to spy on Merlin to be sure of it and notices how often Merlin uses his powers. Even though Merlin is helping Arthur by doing so, the Prince feels betrayed and wants to teach him a lesson. After months of spying he finally plans the perfect revenge. 

It is a Sunday morning like any other in the kingdom of Camelot. Merlin is running late to fulfill his morning duties and stumbles into the Princes chambers. Arthur is not looking at Merlin when he enters just looking out of the window already dressed to Merlin’s surprise. 

Merlin starts to mumble a lame apology when Arthur cuts him right off. “Close the door, Merlin!” he says in a cold tone. Merlin does as he is said immediately and turns back to Arthur to explain, but he does not get the chance to do so. “I know what you’ve been hiding from me all those years Merlin!”, Arthur starts, still staring out of the window. “ I have known for a while now how you betrayed me and lied to me. I do not want to hear your false excuses or your begging for my mercy. I do not have any mercy for a traitor like you! All I want you to do is get on your knees right now, hands behind your back so I can escort you to your cell. We don’t have to make this any more public than it has to be. You have been like a friend to me for years now so don’t make this harder than it has to be. Do not fight me.”

The sorcerer was shocked. He could not stop staring at Arthurs back while he listened quietly. Slowly he started to tremble and bowed his head. “Arthur…”, he started to explain but was cut of by a strong slap. Arthur had turned around in a mere second and hit him hard across the face. “I said on your knees Merlin. Hands behind your back!” His eyes were ice cold staring down at Merlin who dropped on his knees in front of his prince and closest friend. Silent tears fell from his eyes when he bowed his head again and put his hands behind his back. 

Arthur took his chin in his hands and forced Merlin to look up into his face. “ I despise you!”, the prince spat “Hate is not even a word for what I am feeling right now!” Arthur walked behind Merlin gripping him tight. He put irons cuffs on him and roughly forced him up. He walked him down to the cells fast. 

When Merlin was behind bars he looked back at Arthur who was already leaving. “Your execution is tomorrow morning!”, was all Arthur said before he left Merlin alone in the dark openly crying now. Of course he did not struggle or fight he could never do that to Arthur. So all he could do was cry in his last moments.  
Merlin must have fallen asleep at some point from crying. When he opened his eyes it was even darker than before in his cell. But he heard a sound. Someone had opened his cell. Maybe Arthur had changed his mind and came back for him. Then he felt a blow on his back. A surprised scream fled his lips. “Time to wake up traitor” Arthurs voice was cold. Merlin could barely make out the princes features in the darkness towering over him with a whip in his hands. He yelped in fear of another blow and tried to curl into a ball on the floor. “Stand up straight. To the wall, facing it. Hands over your head!”, was all Arthur said and Merlin obeyed him immediately. He knew better than to disobey his prince. Tears were falling from his eyes freely again and he was shaking. He heard Arthurs heavy footsteps behind him and trembled even harder. When he heard the steps stop behind him he prepared for the next blow closing his eyes tightly. 

“ I am pleased that you at least learned to take orders before you die! That’s the only good you seem to have accomplished over the years Merlin.” He was surprised by the words as he had expected pain to be inflicted. Not that his words did not hurt Merlin but Arthur never were much of a talker. Now that I did not expect the pain to return Arthur ripped of his shirt by rapidly spanking his back with the whip. Merlin screamed, banging his head hard against the wall while trying to get away from the pain. The prince was merciless. Beating Merlin until he couldn’t take it anymore. After what felt like hours his legs could not hold him up any longer and he fell to the floor like a rag, bloody and dirty. 

Arthur took a look at the piece of Art he had just created. Merlin was a beautiful sign a bloodied by his hand. He had been a blank canvas until Arthur had started to paint him with a beautiful red. In his eyes Merlin had always been beautiful in his own not too common way. And Arthur had thought about him one or two nights before but now he looked more perfect than ever. He gave him one last look before he kicked him in the guts hard. Than he left the cell quietly eager to get to his bed. Arthur really was looking forward to the execution the next day. 

Merlin must have had at least one broken rip from the cruel treatment form the night. He was barely able to sleep and breathing hurt like hell. He had stopped crying and screaming after what had seemed like hours and finally got some rest before the morning of his execution. 

He was waken up by iced cold water that was thrown on him in the morning. Before he could even blink fabric was thrown over his head blinding him. He did not even try to take it of with his still cuffed hands. His ripped shirt was gently taken off as well as his pants. Someone washed the blood from his naked body. He was dressed in some fabric that barely coffered half of his legs and did not even had an opening for his arms. 

The he was roughly led outside his cell. Under the fabric covering his eyes it was hard to make out anything but I got it when he was led outside as it was slightly brighter. At least Arthur had not lied it seemed to be a private execution as Merlin could not hear a loud crowd. A little relieved he started to cry openly again. Merlin was lead to the gallows and he was lifted up to a wooden footstool. He could feel the rope around his neck when he started to plead. Merlin did not know if Arthur was even attending but he did not care anymore. “Please Arthur don’t! I did this all for you! Trust me please I only tried to save you I did not harm anyone please! Arthur I am your closest friend and servant please don’t do this to me please Arthur I beg you!” He was cut off buy the rope tightening around his neck when suddenly his feet were free dancing uncontrollably in the air. He struggled hard trying to free himself trying to say something and get out of this situation trying to survive. But the last thing he could feel before his world went black were warm hands on his hips and something hard pressing against him. 

Suddenly he was able to breath again. Merlin woke up dizzily. He could not move and he hurt so bad. His throat was feeling like someone had ripped it open but he could breath. Then he felt a movement behind him, heard a loud grunt and started to focus on his hurting ass. Strong arms lifted him up and down an a cock. It hurt so bad that he left conciseness again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN WITH PLOT  
-  
After Arthur finds out about Merlin lying to him this whole time he is furious and decides to teach his servant a lesson by not protecting him from his father’s law. Merlin is to be executed and this turns into revenge sex. 
> 
> Also I suck at summary’s!  
-  
CHAPTER TWO you might consider reading the first chapter before continuing...
> 
> This is my first fic so pls be kind. READ THE TAGS! Do not read if any of these offend you. Also the pic was not beta-read and English is not my first language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts the night before the execution right after Arthur has left Merlin in his cell after the torture. Pls leave comments if you want me to continue with this story :) Thanks for reading

When Arthur entered his chamber he still had a smile on his face. He briefly washed himself cleaning away Merlin’s half dried blood from his face. His little servant had been such a beautiful sight. His blood just was the perfect color so pretty, it matched his skin tone well. Arthur started to laugh madly. He had never been more satisfied in his life. If he had known how good it felt he would have tortured Merlin years ago. When he found out about Merlin’s secret he had been hurt and angry but now he was just so happy that his servant had given him a reason to beat him bloody. Pain suited Merlin’s feature so well. He was just perfect when he cried and how he bend his body away from the pain and the hurt. His screams were so melodic and Arthur could not stop thinking about how Merlin’ body finally surrendered to him and fell to the ground trembling and broken.

Arthur started to undress himself and laid down on his huge king-sized bed. He started to touch himself slowly stroking his rock hard cock thinking about his beautiful boy. In his eyes Merlin had always been beautiful. In a very ordinary and strange way. Arthur had thought about him before about pushing his servant on his knees and brushing over his plush lips with his fingers. He thought about stroking his cock right in his servants face and coming all over him. But he never would have thought that one day he would really have his prize on its knees in front of him. It had been such a beautiful sight. Merlin at his mercy fearfully looking up to his Prince. 

Arthur really was looking forward to the execution the next day. He had loved the fear in Merlin’s eyes, the tears running down his cheeks. His servant was totally his now and he could do with him whatever he damn well pleased. Arthur really hoped he had broken some of Merlin’s bones while beating him up. Of course de bloody cuts and bruises would take a while to heal but bones would leave Merlin in pain for so much longer. Of course Arthur was not going to kill his little pet now that he had seen how much fun it was to break it and play with it but why should he let Merlin know of it. He wanted revenge on him for lying to his Prince. Arthur had even considered Merlin his friend, his servant should have trusted him and should have told him. But he didn’t so Merlin must be punished. Arthur never intended to kill his beautiful servant. He had a crush on him since the first time he had laid eyes on him. But thinking about Merlin choking on a rope in front of Arthur made him so excited. 

The Prince has always loved executions especially hangings. Seeing young man dancing at the rope pissing themselves right before they died and coming one last time left him rock hard all the time. He had jerked of many times after executions of males as they aroused him so much more than women. Of course Arthur loved to bed females, a hole was a hole, but male body’s turned him on so much more especially when in pain. Women just gave up to easily they did not have enough fight in them but Merlin had been so perfect. He would look so good on the rope and Arthur intended to use him for a private show.   
Arthur came thinking of his perfect little servant choking on a rope in front of his Prince stroking himself. Exhausted he fell asleep.

Arthur woke up early the next morning. It was still dark outside but the birds already began to sing their morning melody. Arthur mad some servants prepare the gallows in his private gardens and made them take care of privacy for the morning.   
When the sun started to show he made his way down the Merlin’s cell far away from the occupied cells. He had paid the guard to look away and of course he told nobody about Merlin especially not his father. He could not risk to lose his precious plaything. 

When the prince saw his price waiting for him in his cell he took a moment to take in the perfect sight. Merlin was covered in dried blood, peacefully sleeping on the floor. His breathing was fast and sounded not too good and his chest was going down in a chaotic pattern. He must be in a lot of pain, Arthur thought to himself, a smile forming on his lips. He took the bucket that he made the servants to prepare for him with cold water from outside and threw it on his servant to clean him and wake him up.   
Merlin screamed when the water hit him but before he could blink twice Arthur had blindfolded him. 

The Prince took off the remaining’s of his servants clothes and started to wash him with the rest of the water revealing beautiful bruises underneath the dried skin. Arthur had to fight the urge to touch the bruises and lick them he did not want Merlin to know that he was their gazing at his masterpiece. Slowly Arthur dressed his servant in some fabric that barely coffered half of his legs and did not even had an opening for his arms. He just needed something that he could easily rip off Merlin’s figure while he bounced at the end of the rope.

Afterwards he roughly shoved Merlin outside his cell. He could not wait for this execution to begin. When Merlin started to cry while Arthur led him to the gallows he could not stop from smirking and by the time Merlin started to beg the Prince was rock hard. “Please Arthur don’t! I did this all for you! Trust me please I only tried to save you I did not harm anyone please! Arthur I am your closest friend and servant please don’t do this to me please Arthur I beg you!” Arthur could not wait any longer when his servant begged so prettily for his life cheeks stained with tears. He adjusted the rope around Merlin’s neck one last time and checked if everything really was in place. Then he kicked away the wooden footstool.

As Merlin started to struggle, dancing uncontrollably in the air, Arthur almost came right in his pants. He watched his servant struggling harder and harder, trying to free himself, trying to say something and get out of this situation, trying to survive this somehow for a while until he could not take it any longer. He freed himself from his clothes and grabbed the almost unconscious Merlin by his hips pressing his boner to his servants entrance. Arthur felt Merlin’s struggling dying out as he got limb while he positioned himself at his hole. Licking his lips he grabbed the now passed out body harder and with one trust he was inside of him.   
Merlin’s ass felt like heaven. Extremely tight but warm and cozy. With another hard trust he brought the body back to life as he lifted him up in the air so he could breath. 

It was perfect. Merlin’s chest was going heavily and fast as Arthur set for a merciless paste. He rocked Merlin up and down on his cock slapping his ass form time to time to bring him back to conciseness when he passed out a few times from the pain. When the Prince was close he stopped as he could not take it any longer he had to see his price in its full glory. Slowly he grabbed his sword and cut of the fabric revealing Merlin’s bruised body. Slowly he slid out of Merlin who was struggling for breath again. He slowly turned him around so he was face to face with his servant. Arthur licked his lips satisfied and started to stroke himself again while he took of the blindfold. The hurt look in Merlin’s eyes was priceless. A mixture of fear, disbelief and deep sadness. Arthur chuckled as he watches his servant choke in front of him. He was so close again just looking at Merlin’s face and naked body desperately fighting for life. He just had to be inside of him again. Slowly he entered him again never breaking eye contact with Merlin while doing so. Carefully he lifted him up again to let him breath. It only took a few trusts for the Prince until he finally came inside his servant. 

Arthur licked the tears on Merlin’ s face before he slowly took out his cock watching his servant struggling for air again. He started to laugh uncontrollably. This was even better than he imagined it. Merlin was just so perfect. Eagerly he started to stroke himself back to hardness when he saw Merlin’s trashing legs slowly weakening and a hard one forming between his legs. So close. When Merlin came and his bladder released in front of Arthur he came again right on Merlin’s beautiful face and naked body. 

He let him down immediately as Arthur did not want Merlin to die. There was so much more he intended to do to his servant. Merlin was still unconscious when Arthur started to lick his body and face. The prince started to hit him a few times in order to wake him up but did not get a reaction. A little worried he check for a breathing. There it was very low and slow. Arthur smirked and tried to enter Merlin again. He flipped him over to fuck Merlin back into consciousness but he could not get hard again as he released he really had to pee. The Prince chuckled while he flipped his servant back again. He aimed is cock at his face and just led go. “It’s wake up time for you, slave”


	3. Chapter 3

It all had to be a dream. An awfully real nightmare. But now the pain had stopped and Merlin had drifted into a welcoming blackness. When he woke up this time it was slow and warm, probably Gauis had to wake him up with water because he was late again. The awful things he had just dreamt just could not be real. Arthur was a prat but he would never do such awful things to him. He would not let him hang. Arthur was his friend. He would not rape him or beat him. But why was his throat feeling so sore and his ribs start to hurt like hell. He was lying on the cold hard floor. Had he fallen out of bed again?

Merlin did not open his eyes too afraid what would await him. Maybe if he kept sleeping it would all go away. He could make out a voice, a voice that sounded awfully similar to Arthurs just in a way colder tone. This could nit be happening. This was not happening. He refused to believe that his beloved friend that he had protected over the years and had always been loyal to would treat him like trash. He was used to not being apricated for what he did but Arthur had never been cruel. 

Merlin felt a hard kick in his rips that caught him off guard. All the air in his lungs was forcefully ripped out from him and when he tried to suck in new air he was cut of be a hand around his throat and lifted into the air. He started to struggle and when he heard Arthurs voice again he finally opened his eyes in disbelieve. “ I said it is time for you to wake up, slave!” Arthur stated in a cruel tone “ I have a better use for you now and you are not to sleep, there is work to do for you.” Merlin tried to scream but he couldn’t. He tried to break free and run away but he couldn’t. All he could do was listen to Arthurs hard words and watch the amusement in his eyes turn to lust when Arthurs gaze started to wander over his bruised and abused naked body. Merlin started to cry. Silent tears ran over his face and a wave of disgust rushed through him when Arthur leaned in to lick his tears. Then Arthur pressed his thin lips on Merlins and forcefully took what he now considered his. He pushed his tongue inside Merlins almost totally dry mouth and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Where Merlin needed air to breath all he got was a slick and slow tongue exploring his mouth. Teeth bit his lips an tongue and Arthur started to suck on them until they were swollen and bruised like the rest of Merlins body. Merlin started to fade in to the welcoming blackness again, tears of grief still running down his face when a hard slap brought him back. He was on the floor again. Arthurs hand was gone. 

“For the last time Merlin! Stand up this instant or you will wish that you just died on that rope and that I did not show you mercy. You should have hanged for your betrayal and you should be glad for my generosity to keep your pathetic life. But if you do not stand up now a swear I will let you get tortured to death! And I will let everyone in Camelot watch and let whoever wants to have a go on that sorry excuse for an ass of yours take a go on it weather you still feel it or not. And I will keep your body afterwards and finally put that mouth of yours to a good use.” Merlin stood up trembling. His legs where shaking so hard he wasn’t sure if they were able to hold him up. Arthur just grabbed him by his still handcuffed wrists and dragged him along with him. Merlin was not able to speak. He clearly was in shock and disbelief. When Arthur took of the cuffs on his wrists he did not even try to run. He did not try to use magic against his prince or to defend himself from the blow that was coming. His whole body felt so numb he merely felt the pain in his cheek. He fell on a soft silky cushions but could not appreciate the comfort. He heard Arthur speak to him again but was unable to listen to the far away voice that sounded so cold. The tears that had fallen freely for a while now had dried out. There was nothing for him to cry over any more. It was of no use. All his pain and sorrow seemed to amuse Arthur and gave him some kind of sick and twisted satisfaction that Merlin was not willing to grant him any longer. The words could not hurt him, could not reach him anymore. Blow after blow on his bruised body could not hurt him anymore. But when he looked into those eyes, those deep blue eyes that always had kindness in them he felt like he had to throw up. Ice cold blue was staring right into his soul. No glitter of kindness or even a little remorse was in these blue eyes. Like a stormy ocean unforgiving and death bringing these eyes bore into his soul. He tried to look away but Arthurs hands hold him still. When he closed his eyes hard slaps bruised his face and the tears that he had thought dried out long ago started to fall from his eyes once more. 

He felt Arthurs cock at his entrance but Merlin just did not care anymore. The pain in his ass was nothing like the pain he felt in his chest when he saw the spark of pleasure in those cold ocean blue eyes and heard those low lustful grunts in the cruel voice whispering mean words. Arthur called him a slut begging for him to be bed like a whore. He told Merlin that he deserved this for betraying his prince and Camelot. That Arthur should have tortured him years ago as pain featured Merlin so well. That he looked beautiful like this. That he was Arthurs now. Merlin wanted to scream he wanted to do something now. He did not deserve this. All he did was for Arthur. All he did was for Camelot. He never harmed anybody, all he ever did was trying to help his prince. He did not deserve this. Merlin had to defend himself. But he couldn’t, he was too hurt, too broken, too exhausted. And finally he drifted back into dark unconscious from all the pain and the sorrow and the exhaustion right when he felt a warm sensation fill him up from behind.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after the execution. I suck at summaries so if you are interested in the story read the tags they say it all. Probably read the first chapters too or it does not make sense and don't read if you don't like the tags you have been warned.

Arthur just loved fucking his bitch. Merlins ass was so tight and perfect even after all this fucking. But it started to bore Arthur his words seemed to not have the effect on Merlin anymore that Arthur wished for. It seemed like Merlin did not even listen anymore, the slaps also did not effect Merlins body and there was no satisfaction in this. Merlin was to dull almost like fucking a corpse. Arthur frowned and took a look at his beautiful boy. Maybe it was too much, maybe Merlin needed a break to recover and feel something again. Flipping him around and looking at him seemed to wake Merlin up for a bit but it was not satisfying enough. After fucking into the almost unconscious body below him and slapping blow after blow on the teary and beautifully pained face that slipped into unconsciousness all the time Arthur got limper. There was no fight in his servant anymore. Hours had passed since the execution that never really took place. Arthur had fucked and beaten Merlin for so long now he needed a break. And he had to pee. Again. But he was still inside his servant and what better fit could it be. Arthur wanted to punish Merlin after all and making his servant to his personal chamber pot seemed like a fit solution after all Merlin was just an object designed for Arthurs pleasure after all, so with a satisfied grin Arthur started to let go inside his responding boy. He filled his slave with warm piss and it felt so good. The dry walls of Merlins ass started to get wet and slick and will still pissing inside of him Arthur started to move a bit inside of him getting a bit harder again. Merlins ass was just perfect. His slave started to struggle for the first time and Arthur watched with satisfaction the horror and realization of what was happening to him in his toys eyes. “Yeah that’s right Merlin. You are not even human anymore. You are my chamberpot, my toy, my slave whatever pleases me. You belong to me and only me and when I am done with you I will throw your worthless body away like you deserve, when you are broken and of no use anymore. You are mine until a will get rid of you but for now your pain brings me to much pleasure to grant you a simple death. I will make you suffer! I will use you over and over again until there is nothing left of you, slave.”   
Merlin shook his head this could not be happening.

“No please Arthur, please stop, please don’t … Please … just please… “ Merlin started to babble uncontrollably crying freely again at Arthurs words that hurt like daggers in his chest. He loved Arthur he would have done anything for his Prince. He even had a crush on him for years now, dreaming that Arthur would make him his Queen one day, but this? He could deal with being a servant, he could deal with being hanged as a traitor he could probably even deal with getting raped by his love but not being considered human anymore – that was to much. Arthurs hand suddenly squeezed his throat. Hard. Merlin struggled for breath jet again. “Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! You like that don’t you? You liked getting beaten and fucked like a bitch in heat you little slut. You never once complained but now you struggle? Stupid cunt you’re not even good enough to pleasure me properly what are you even good for huh? I should get rid of you right here and now!” Merlins world was starting to get black again. He struggled for air and when he finally get some back in his lungs he coughed hard and with a raspy voice and shaking hard he begged his prince, his love, his hero again. “Kill me Arthur, please take my life if it satisfies you, take pleasure in my pain and use me if you must but don’t treat me like I am an object. Please stop. Let me stand up and let me empty myself on the toilet. Please. I will do whatever you want. I will not disobey you. Please… just please stop.” Arthur just laughed while starting to fuck into his toy again. This was priceless. “ How pathetic!” he almost screamed between laughs and lustful grunting. “How does a toilet go to the toilet huh? Merlin? “ The prince laughed while he let his hands wander over Merlins abused body. He felt ever bruise and cut while fucking harder into the boy below him, piss leaking out of the sloppy hole by now. “You fucking cunt are ruining my bed sheets!” Arthur slapped Merlins tear-filled face with one hand will pressing the belly bulge formed by his piss and cock inside his servents insides with his other. “You are such a dirty whore Merlin. Can’t even probably get used! You want me to kill you? After a spared your pathetic life? You can’t deal with being an object? Well better get used to it!” Merlin was shaking his head crying hard from the pain, the harsh words and of course his useless attempt of not letting any of the piss slip out of him to please his master. “Aww hush now, baby. Did I break your heart now? Did you want this to be different? Tell me what you want Merlin, you beg so prettily!” Arthur smiled and trust even harder into Merlin pressing onto his filled belly with both hands now. “Beg for me Merlin. Beg me again to let you go. To be used for my pleasure and killed!” Arthur started to lick Merlins tears away again. “Your pain tastes so good, I want to hear you. Taste you. Make you pay. Make you mine! Beg me, pretty. That is all you are good for after all!” Arthur was so close again. Tasting Merlins pain on his lips looking down on his bruised body and soul and seeing the hurt in his eyes. It was perfect just perfect. “I love you.”

Arthur stopped moving. All he could do was watch Merlins trembling lips while they formed words. “I love you.” A hard slap tried to shut him up but Merlin repeated his words again and again. I love you. “I love you Arthur. I do. Everything I did was for you. For Camelot. Because I love you. Because I pathetic and I lusted for things I can’t have. Because I dreamed of you making me his. Because I love you. Because I wanted you to kiss me slowly. But I knew you never will but I still love you I can’t change it I…” Arthur slapped him again and again and again but Merlin kept saying it. Crying I love you over and over again. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” Arthur started to tremble a bit. Anger and confusion overtaking him. He was limp again and finally he did the last thing he could to shut Merlin up. He stood up. When his cock slipped out Merlin he leaked a little of Arthurs piss onto the bed. But Merlin pressed his hole together as good as he could and it make Arthur smirk a bit. Such a good servant after all. “Stand up Bitch! You want to please me? Then shut the fuck up and go clean up yourself and this mess I can’t stand looking at you any longer. You are pathetic and dirty!” 

With trembling slow movements and a burning face. Merlin did what he was told he stood up and awkwardly walked over the the princes private rooms for his business. When he tried to close the door behind him Arhur stopped him and followed him to the toilet. “Don’t you dare Merlin. I want to watch! Now be a good girl and lower yourself on the floor where you belong I want to get a good look on you will you let it all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like this little plot twist and what do you think will change now that Merlin has cracked for his prince. Do you think Arthur loves Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> The real porn will start with chapter 2. Also the watersports and other tags. Thanks for reading.


End file.
